Blessings That Come Along
by Tatsumaki-sama
Summary: It was these little things that they will remember for the rest of their lives. A collection of drabbles put together to capture moments from each Bleach couple. /Multiple pairings/ Last chapter, IchigoRukia.
1. Young And True

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Blessings That Come Along**

**Chapter 1 -** Young And True

**1. Game Of Love**

It was suppose to be a simple, harmless game that they played when they were drunk. No one was suppose to remember and no one else was suppose to get involved.

" I dare **-hic-** Momo to go up to **-hic-** the kid genius and kiss him."

She immediately sombered up. " W-w-w-w-what did you say, Kira-kun?" she stuttered.

" You heard me **-hic-** right. Go kiss your boy **-hic-** friend."

" He's not my boyfriend!"

" Of course not," Matsumoto laughed noisily, slinging an arm around her. " That's what they all say ..."

" Hitsugaya-kun and I are just friends."

" Uhhhhhhhhhh." Hisagi was barely able to lift his head. " Friends? More like - like - like - "

" Lovers?"

" Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh ... That's the ... the word."

Cheeks red and not from the sake, Hinamori stood up quite steadily. " There is nothing between him and me," she told the three shinigami firmly. " And I'll prove it to you by accepting Kira-kun's dare because I know he won't even let me kiss him."

On the contrary, Hitsugaya _did_ let her kiss him and he actually encouraged more kissing from her.

**2. Better**

" I don't see what's so special about this Captain Aizen," he grumbled.

" He's one of the best Captains around," Hinamori exclaimed, blushing furiously. " He's smart. He's brave. And he's really, really strong! What's there to not like about him?"

The frown on Hitsugaya's face became more pronounced.

" Just watch me. I'll be the best Captain there ever was in Seireitei," he declared. " And I'll be sure to be a thousand times stronger than your Captain Aizen!"

**3. Not So Bad**

Today was possibly one of Hinamori's worst days. She ran into the 11th Division twice and that alone ruined most of her morning. Someone had stolen her lunch and she had to go all day without any food. Someone else 'accidentally' tossed ramen into her hair. All the papers that needed to be signed mysteriously vanished from her desk. She was particularly clumsy today, tripping over random things. Her teammates seemed ruder than usual. Even Captain Aizen seemed a little disappointed at her.

She was going to take a nice, long shower, finally get to eat something and momentarily rest from all the work before returning back to her office to finish the paperwork. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Hitsugaya passing by her until he said, " Good night, Hinamori."

Hinamori swiveled her head just in time to see a shadow of a smile and then he was gone.

After everything that has happened to her, the small hello and smile from him was more than enough to compensate for everything that went wrong today.

**4. Snowflake**

He always reminded her of snow. Not only was it was part of his element but it was almost symbolic.

They were sitting on the genkan, the entryway, of the Tenth Division, watching the snow and simply doing nothing, when out of the blue, she said, " You remind me of a snowflake."

If she had turned to look at him, Hinamori would have seen surprise fluttering across his face. Instead, all she heard was a scowl from him. " So I remind you of something wet, cold and insignificant?" he asked dryly.

She wasn't able to tell him how there was no two snowflakes alike and how there will never be another Hitsugaya Toshiro like him either.

**5. Protector**

" Well, look who it is. It's the Bed-Wetter."

Hinamori closed her eyes, mentally and physically preparing herself from what was about to happen. But no, she wouldn't show any fear. Lifting her head high, she turned around to face a gang of boys that lived in the same orphanage as her.

" Aren't you going cry?" one boy, presumably the leader, sneered. His hand suddenly darted forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She cried out in pain.

" Leave me alone!" she yelled, attempting to break free.

" No need to be so loud," the boy said, slamming her against the wall. " You can yell and struggle all you want," he laughed. " Because no one's going to help you anyways. They don't even care about - "

Quicker than the eye could see, a rock cut through the air and hit the boy right in the forehead. He yelped, releasing Hinamori's hair.

And there he was, casually tossing another rock in his hand.

" Leave now." His icy blue eyes burned with a rage that she has never seen before. It's no wonder the boys ran for their lives the next minute.

" Geez. Your hair is all messed up." His callous fingers were surprisingly gentle as Hitsugaya combed through all the snarls and tangles from her hair. For some reason, she was holding her breath until he finished.

" Thank you, Shirou-chan," she smiled brightly at him.

" Who else will save a bed-wetter like you?" he mumbled, a slight pinkness colouring his cheeks.

**6. Comfort**

The sight of her in her night clothes and with wet cheeks caught him off guard. " Hinamori? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

She hiccuped and rubbed her eyes, which had dark circles underneath them. " I - I just needed to be near someone," she whispered hoarsely. Even her normally cheerful voice had changed.

Everything had changed since Aizen betrayed the Soul Society. The rest of the captains were baffled. His whole division was in disarry. Trust and honesty was frayed from fellow shinigamis. But it was his vice-captain took the hardest hit.

" I was wondering if - if ..." Hinamori stopped, biting her lip.

He waited patiently, knowing that hurrying her would be a bad means to get to finally open up to him. He would wait all night if that's what it took for Hinamori to heal.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. Each sob that raked through her chest raked through his too. " I'm sorry," she gulped." I've been such a burden to you. I'm sorry, Shirou-chan. I'll just go ..."

His arms encased around her before she could say another word. " Don't worry," he murmured in her ear. " You can stay here tonight."

**7. Dreams**

" You look like a mess," he commented. " You better rest for a bit."

" But Shirou-chan, I have to finish these papers by tomorrow and I - "

" - And I told you to rest, didn't I?" he finished her sentence. The look on his face meant that his word was final and there was nothing she could do that will change it.

She sighed, secretly delighting in his company. The overload of being a vice-captain was finally catching up with her. She allowed him to direct her to the cozy sofa in the office. She briefly heard him saying how he would make some tea for her and how he would talk to Aizen about all the work she was getting.

It had been long since they had a conversation like that. Being in two seperate divisions, they didn't have to the time to talk and socialize, not to mention him being a Captain and her being a vice-captain.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed, thinking of clear, blue eyes, an ice dragon flying in the sky and glistening lips hovering above her own ...

By the time she woke up, night had already fallen and she didn't finish any of her work. Sighing at the fact she will be staying up all night, Hinamori sat up from the chair, only to realize that the mountainous stacks of papers was gone and so was Hitsugaya.

**8. Sleeping Beauty**

" I'm afraid that she may never wake up again."

Those words sliced through all his barriers, tearing them down as if they were thin sheets of paper.

" I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-taichou." Captain Unohana was sympathetic. " I'll leave you two alone." She left them, leaving more than just empty silence.

Fists clenched in his lap, he simply sat there, helpless, angered and devastated. Helpless at the fact that he couldn't do anything to help her. Angered that Aizen did this to her. Devastated that he will never see Hinamori smile at him again.

Reaching out, he grabbed her pale hand. It was so cold, as if all warmth has been taken away from it. Finally, he could no longer bear it.

" Hinamori ... please, wake up," he begged. " You can call me Shirou-chan if you want ... I don't care ... just wake up ... It's my fault ... I wasn't strong enough to protect you ... please ... Hinamori ... "

In his ramble, Hitsugaya didn't realize how he had been leaning forward. And now, his face dangled mere inches away from hers. Shock registered in his brain but it was instinct that took over as he finished leaning all the way and sealed his lips over hers with a kiss.

It was only when he withdrew, did he hear her quiet voice.

" Shirou-chan?"

**9. Peaches**

Everyone just assumed that she has a thing for peaches. Heck, her name is translated into peach.

Her favourite fruit is peaches (next to watermelons of course). Her favourite colour is peach pink. She smells like peaches and tastes like them too (according to Hitsugaya, she does). The ribbon tied in her hair has a peach design on it. She even planted a peach tree outside the Fifth Division office.

Everyone just assumed that she has a thing for peaches.

But they were wrong.

Hinamori Momo had a thing for short, white-haired, ice-elemental prodigies that gave her peaches. Peaches that utterly scrumptious whenever he shared them with her.

**10. Thief**

Of all things for her to steal, she had to steal _that._

Hitsugaya raced across all of Seireitei, searching for the culprit that stole his most precious thing to him. He growled, thinking of the many excruciating things to do to that person once he finds her.

" Hinamori!"

She turned around, confused and innocent. She had that same look when she stole it from him. He panted, slightly exhilerated from the running and glared at her.

" What's the matter, Shirou - "

Without warning, without any hesitation, he grabbed her and planted a kiss right at the corner of her lips. What seemed like an eternity later, he released her.

" That'll teach you to steal my heart," Hitsugaya grinned in response to her deepening blush.


	2. The Hat And The Cat

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Now it's Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi's turn! Though they don't have a lot of scenes or moments together in the manga/anime, there is a lot of implied things. So hey, a girl can dream, can't she? **

**Please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 2 -** The Hat And The Cat

**1. Here And There**

He didn't know why but he always left a dish of milk outside his store every night. And every night, the milk would be consumed by a mysterious being.

Every night, he would wait, hovering by the window, every so often peeking through it. He would stay there until Tessai had to literally drag him to his bed to get some sleep.

By then, the cuplrit had already drank the milk and left without a trace, leaving Urahara more frustrated than ever.

He knew that she was a free spirit, not meant to be tied down by rules and protocol. She could be best described as the wind, going wherever it pleased. It cannot be seen but you know that it is there.

Urahara practically jumped for joy when Ururu told him there was a black cat waiting outside.

**2. To Fret**

Yoruichi rushed past room after room in the Fourth Division, trying to find the room in which he was currently occupying.

Upon her barging into the room, Urahara raised his head in mild surprise. " Oi, Yoruichi-sama," he smiled at her cheerfully, waving a bandaged hand at her. " What are you doing here?"

Just the sight of his carefree smile enraged her even more. She took two, quick steps and without warning, the force of her slap snapped his head back.

" You idiot!" she yelled. " Why did you have to go and do that?! Did you know you almost destroyed the Shinigami Research Institute and killed half of your division? What were you thinking? I told you before not to get carried away in your research. But you never listen to me, do you?!" She raised her hand again.

He cringed, waiting for another slap. But it never came.

Instead, he felt something wet on his cheek and the next thing he knew, Yoruichi was hugging him. " What would I do if something happened to you?" she softly asked.

**3. Gift**

Suddenly, something dropped onto his head, covering just below his eye level. It caused him to blink in surprise.

" And this is ... ?" he inquired.

" It's a bucket hat," Yoruichi explained. " Most human men would wear them." She eyed him up and down, smiling at her revelation. " Besides, I think you look pretty cute with that hat."

He hasn't taken that hat off yet.

**4. No Turning Back**

There was nothing left for him here. He even had to burn all of his research and notes, in hopes that no one, including his vice-captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri, from discovering his plans of the Hougyoku. Everything that he has worked so hard for in his life - respect, knowledge, power, friends - he had to put them behind him now.

Once again, she was considering what effect of her leaving Soul Society would cause. Her role as leader of the Commander of the Special Corps would be given to someone else. Her title " Goddess of Flash' was nothing but a memory. The Shihouin House would be disgraced and dishonoured because of her.

" You ready to go?" she asked.

Glancing one last time at his only home, Urahara nodded. " Yeah."

Together, they left the Soul Society and together, they entered the human world.

**5. Disguise**

" Hmm ..." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he looked at her.

" Well? How do I look?"

Her voice was no longer feminine. It was rough and low. Her hands were now paws, flexing on his chair right now. Black fur covered her usually smooth skin. Ever as sharp, her golden eyes glared at him. A thin tail wavered like a banner in the air.

Of all animals to choose from, she had to chose a cat. An animal known for its cleverness and swiftness. And not just any cat. It had to be a black cat. For bad luck, as she told him.

And right now, her bad luck seemed to be affecting him.

" I don't know," Urahara finally said. " People would find it weird if they saw me kissing a cat."

**6. Wake-Up Call**

She sneaked into the room, scarcely making any sound. All her training has finally proven its worth. She smoothly crept passed the table, the chairs and other objects determined to stop her from achieving her goal.

But she reached her destination without any trouble at all. Hardly daring to breathe, Yoruichi opened the large, cold box, where he had kept all his food.

Success! Triumphantly, she savoured the taste of fresh fruits, eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages, croissants and of course, her delicious and nutritious milk.

" Ah hem."

She spun around, a piece of toast hanging from her mouth, to see Urahara leaning against the doorway. " I see you found my breakfast again," he groaned, somewhat annoyed.

Taking the toast from her mouth, Yoruichi mockingly swept him a salute. " And a good morning to you too."

**7. Curiosity Kills The Cat**

She was the most intriguing thing he had ever met. From the moment he first made eye contact on her, he immediately began writing mental notes in his head.

Name: Shihouin Yoruichi  
Alias: Goddess of Flash  
Appearance: long legs, gold-coloured eyes, dark purple hair, dark-coloured skin, very attractive  
Personality: very outgoing, cheerful, smart, flirtatious, cunning  
Abilities: excels in shunpo, excellant in hand-to-hand combat  
Status: princess of noble family  
Occupation: Commander of the Special Corps  
Other Information: in love with her

There was no calculation for her beauty. No equation for her charm. No theory as to how she works. No formula to make a duplicate of this experiment. She was truly one of a kind.

Which really makes her an interesing subject to study. Even if he knew he was going to get killed if she ever found out he had even found out where she bought her undergarments.

**8. True Or False**

Her eyes were disgruntled. Her hair a mess. Her jaw stubbornly set. She said no words as she drank her milk but her stony face said everything.

He watched her steadily. " So you said - "

" Yes."

" But isn't he - ?"

" Yes. A Kuchiki. Kinsman to Little Byakuya. Do I have to say anything else?" She slammed the bowl a little harder than she meant to, milk slopping down the sides.

" Running away, storming into my laboratory, throwing things at me, stealing all my milk ..." He ticked his fingers as he spoke. " This isn't how a princess is supposed to act. What would your parents say once they find - ?"

" I don't care what they think." Her golden eyes bore into his. " And you? What do you think about this?"

He kept his face devoid of emotion as he calmly answered. " It would be a perfect opportunity to unite the Shihouin and Kuchiki family - "

" I didn't ask about that." She rolled her eyes, standing up in the same motion. " I am asking about what _you_ think, not them."

What could he say? That he wanted to be the one her parents chosen to marry her and not some other noble? That he wished he wasn't born in Rukongai? That he desired to be with her?

" I think it would be a wise decision if you married into the Kuchiki family," he replied, though his heart said the exact opposite.

Apparently, she thought the same too, because she suddenly appeared right in front of his face. " I don't think you're telling the truth," she whispered, one of her fingers playing around his hair.

He sighed. " Then what can I do to prove to you that I am telling the truth?"

" This." Her lips touched his, causing everything, for once, to freeze in his constantly attentive brain. Her body pressed against his body, which screamed in delight, as they collapsed onto the floor.

Finally breaking apart, Urahara shot her a quizzical look. " So, was I telling the truth?" he asked, smirking.

**9. Goddess**

It was her title and she was proud of it.

A goddess is known for her beauty, dignity and pride. She was the symbol of victory. She was respected and respectful. She loved and was loved. All the people adored her.

Without having a clear reason why, she liked the way the word _goddess_ would roll off another's tongue. It had such a smooth quality to it. It was irresistably fun to say the word again and again.

She liked being called 'Goddess'.

Especially if he was the one saying it.

**10. Picture Perfect**

" What _is_ that?" she asked, staring at the strange object in his hand.

" I don't know." He drew his thumb around the shiny and hard surface of the product. " I found it lying at the front of the store."

A strange glass was placed near the centre of the gadget, which could be seen through from the other side. A thin opening was near the bottom of the object, too small for his prying fingers to reach into. A tiny bulb, confined in a glass case, glittered oddly at them. The thing that interested him the most was a small button at the top of the thing.

His finger couldn't help but press that knob, wondering what it would do.

_Click!_

A bright flash illuminated the room, startling the two of them. Yoruichi had half a mind to break that thing when a tiny slip of paper popped out of the thin opening and fell to the floor. They bent down to get a closer look.

It was a picture of her, tilting her head to a side, her eyes wide and curious. A stray strand of violet hair quavered just between her eyes. Her mouth was half opened, shaping into a tiny 'O'.

Yoruichi huffed grumpily. " So that's it?"

He experimentedly pressed the other buttons and knobs but nothing else happened. " I suppose," Urahara shrugged.

" Hmph. What a waste of time." She vanished without another word. If she had stayed a minute longer, she would have seen him slyly slipping the picture into his pocket.


	3. Centre Of My World

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**For my first cannon couple, it's Kurosaki Isshin and Kurosaki Masaki! If you haven't read chapter 187, then please skip this chapter if you don't want to be spoiled. #7 was inspired by the wonderful Hayao Miyazaki's movie: Howl's Moving Castle. The rating will be raised slightly because of some references that Urahara just has to make in #10. That little pervert.**

**Chapter 3 -** Centre Of My World

**1. Fortune For The Unlucky**

It just caught her eye. Normally, she wasn't into those kinds of things. Even if it's popularity is growing rapidly.

" Why don't you buy this nice amulet for yourself, young lady?" The old woman bared her teeth at her for what she thought was a friendly gesture. " It'll bring good luck for someone like you. Not that you really need it."

She paid for it nevertheless. Just to see the priceless expression on his face when she gave it to him. And it certainly paid off.

He stammered and oogled at the little thing, looking even more adorable. " For me?" he asked, holding the amulet as if it were glass.

" Who else would it be for, silly?"

**2. Dear Child Of Mine**

Another scream escaped from her lips, though she fought hard to keep it shut.

" That's it, Masaki," he gently encouraged, hiding his wince as her hand was squeezing his tightly. " One more push should do it. Come on. You can do it. Just one more - "

A shrill cry of a baby promptly erupted in the room.

" Congratulations, Kurosaki-san," the doctor smiled. " It's a healthy, baby boy."

Leaning back against the pillows, Masaki released all the breath she was holding. She never felt more relieved in her life. When Isshin brought him over to her, she inspected the child carefully, seeing he had all his ten toes and fingers. A mop of orange hair stick up visibly from his head. He did look a little pink and wrinkly but he was really adorable. Perhaps one day, he will be as handsome as his father.

" What will we call him?"

Kissing her new son on the forehead, she smiled lovingly at Isshin. " Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

**3. Spellbound**

Who was this golden-haired beauty that was coming his way? She lifted one hand to casually brush a lock of her hair away from her lovely face. Her pink heels clacked on the ground elegantly as she slowly walked.

Then, she looked at him.

He felt his jaw dropped. He tried to say something, anything. But words failed him. Just when he managed to choke something out, she had already walked right through him, without noticing him at all.

Groaning at his forgetfulness that he was in shinigami form, Isshin grinned to himself.

He was going to like this short-term assignment in Karakura Town.

**4. Last**

" Masaki!" She turned around just in time for Isshin to bundle her up into his arms. He nearly broke into tears while she patted his head. " Don't leave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She giggled at his silly antics. " Now, now. I have to go and pick up Ichigo from his karate lessons. You don't our son to be waiting all alone there, do we?"

" But - but - but what about me?! Your lovable and handsome husband?" he spluttered. " I'm supposed to come first in your list! Not Ichigo! I've known you longer than him too. You fell in love with me first!"

" I know it's pretty hard to compete with your only son," she teased.

He scowled. " Well, I just have to score extra points while he's gone!" He pounced on her, causing to her to laugh.

Finally managing to push him off, Masaki tweaked his nose. " I'll be back before you know it," she promised.

Glancing up at the cloudy sky, Isshin grabbed an umbrella from the closet. " Bring an umbrella just in case," he cautioned. " I don't want my favourite lady getting wet."

She smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek. " I'll bring the umbrella just for you," Masaki assured him, taking it gratefully from him.

They didn't know that this would be the last time they would see each other.

**5. Advice**

Love ... what is love? What exactly were its capacities? What were the side-effects of love? Does it hurt? Why does it hurt sometimes? It was all really confusing as he never felt this emotion before.

" It's a complicated and abstract thing," Urahara Kisuke explained. " It's one of those things that can either make your life a whole lot better or a whole lot worse."

Upon his question, Retsu Unohana smiled softly. " We all get bruised and injured by love. But it is the people that bandaged those hurts that makes love wonderful."

" We cannot live without love," Ukitake Jushiro began. " Like the air we breathe. Or the food and water we need. Without love, how can we interact and befriend others? Isn't that what love is? Giving a little bit of our time to someone we care about?"

" If you love someone, then don't let her go." It was surprising to hear that this was coming from Kuchiki Byakuya. Was this truly the same cold and impassive Captain of the Sixth Division?

" Go for her, I'd say," Kyoraku Shunsui winked. " I bet she's probably some ojou-san to be able to catch your eye, eh Kurosaki? Here's some tips. Hopefully, it works for you because I tried it on Nanao-chan and all she did was - " His sentence was finished with his Vice-Captain knocking him over with her ever present textbook.

Thankfully, Isshin didn't listen to Shunsui.

**6. Too Cool**

He was always cool. That's what he is. He looked cool. He acted cool. He talked cool. He walked cool. Even when he was warm, he was cool.

At least, that's what she thought.

Especially when he smoked the cigarette. She knew he only did that to impress her but she thought he looked really cool with it suspending from his fingers. It gave him a nice, charming quality to it.

When she told him that, you could probably see the happiness radiating from him as he jumped up and down about how his precious Masaki-chan finally complimented on his looks.

During this whole time, she simply watched him, smiling at how cool he looked even though he was acting like an idiot.

**7. Savior**

" Hey there, baby. What are you up to?"

" Ohhhh. What pretty hair you have."

" I never seen such a fine lady like you before. Wanna go out some time?"

Ignoring the flaunting voices, she hurried through the streets. She was already used to the unwanted attention she would get from men like these, mostly because of her unnatural hair colour and her pretty face.

" What's your hurry?" one man actually reached her, grabbing her wrist. Alarmed, she tried yanking herself out his grip but he was much stronger than her. " There's no need for you to leave so soon," he smiled, advancing slowly on her.

Masaki desperately looked around for some sort of escape and found none. She was about to yell for help when a deep, calm voice suddenly spoke.

" Hello, darling. Terribly sorry I'm late."

The man holding her wrist immediately let go at the sight of the taller and more muscular man, who had appeared behind her. His stubbed and handsome face brought a gasp out of Masaki. " Is there a problem, sir?" the new stranger asked, his eyes narrowing.

The other quickly shook his head and left without another word.

Whistling in relief, the man turned to her with a surprisingly large smile plastered on his face. " That was a close call, wasn't it?" he grinned.

" Yeah," she breathed.

**8. Explicit Agony**

He swallowed. He'd rather face a hundred Grand Menos on a rampage than to be facing this. Why oh why must Masaki do this to him?

True, he loved her dearly and he would go to the ends of the world to see her smile. He would walk through fire and ice if that's what it took to see her again. He would do anything to make her happy but no way, was he going to do this!

It was torture to the cruelest extent. It was pain beyond endurance. No suffering could compare to this.

" Isshin, meet my parents."

**9. Unpredictable  
**

Her heart fluttered with excitement as she walked down the aisle. After three years, they were finally going to get married. She could hear him whisper an " I love you" as she stood next to him.

She gave him a wink in return and mouthed " I love you too" back to him, without the priest noticing anything.

_" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Kurosaki Isshin and Shimizu Masaki in holy matrimony ..."_

She would never realize that he was a shinigami.

_" Shimizu Masaki, do you take Kurosaki Isshin to be your lawful wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

_" Yes, I do."_

She would not see what the effect of her death will cause for her family.

_" Kurosaki Isshin, do you take Shimizu Masaki to be your lawful wedded wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

_" Yes, I do."_

She would never know that her future son will storm into Soul Society.

_" You may now kiss the bride."_

As they kissed, she would never comprehend of the sacrifice that she must make in order to save her child.

**10. Lessons On Maturity**

" Well? How is it?"

He experimentally moved his new body. It was almost like an extra skin over him. It felt stiff and reminded him of an itch that was waiting to be scratched.

" It's a little uncomfortable," he admitted, bending his new legs and arms.

" You'll get used to it after a while," Urahara said. He inspected his latest gigai. " Everything is in perfect order. You look just like a normal human. She won't suspect a thing."

" But I still don't know half of the things humans do!" he moaned. " What if I make a fool of myself in front of her?"

" No need to worry about that." The exiled shinigami waved it aside, like a fly being swatted. " I will fill you up to date with what humans do. Besides," he smirked, a sign that spelt trouble. " I also included a certain male anatomy for you that I'm afraid that you have no familiarity with."

He glanced up confusedly, understanding part of what Urahara meant. " Why would I need that?"

" For when you have kids."


	4. Never Too Late

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**I must have a thing for implied couples because next up is, Gin Ichimaru and Matsumoto Rangiku. I don't know why but these two would look so cute together. That's why I just had to write some drabbles about them.**

**Chapter 4 -** Never Too Late

**1. Give And Receive**

Giggling to herself, Matsumoto touched the delicate petals of the lavish bouquets given to her for Valentine's Day. Her entire desk and pretty much the whole room was covered with flowers, heart-shaped chocolates and fancy cards that excessively poured out their love for her, much to Hitsugaya's irritation. She knew she had many admirers in Seireitei but she didn't know that they would go this far for her.

So lost in her fanasties, she didn't hear someone knocking on the door until her captain had to throw a book at her in order for her to answer the door.

" Hello?" she called out, peeking her head through the door.

There wasn't anyone there. But lying at the front of the door, was a pitiful looking flower with a tag attached to it.

Most of its petals had fallen off or was crushed. Clearly, the giver didn't know how to handle flowers. The tag was crudely tied to the stem of the plant with a piece of unkempt string. All that was written was _To Matsumoto Rangiku_, scribbled in a cluttered style

To the untrained eye, the gift was a horrible one. The flower wasn't the prettiest. The giver could have printed more exquisitely. The actual presentation of the present could have been better.

All of that didn't matter to Matsumoto because she knew it only mattered _who_ had given it to her.

**2. Cleanse**

He was covered in blood. Some of his own and some from the Hollows he had just killed.

Most people avoided him, their whispers echoing through the silence. Even his own division had misgivings. The Captain of the Third Division looked like he had just emerged from a slaughter house. And of course, his appearance could not be completed without his ever crooked smile.

He didn't care about what others think. He could care less about what they thought about him. The only person he was concerned about was what s_he_ thought about him.

Fortunately for him, Matsumoto came running out of the crowds towards him. She gently dabbed the gash on his forehead with a ripped piece of her shinigami uniform, wiping away the caked blood from his face.

**3. Rebound**

He would leave without warning and without telling her. It was one of those things she had grown accustomed to. He would leave whenever he felt like it. Whether it be in the morning, afternoon or in the middle of the night. Whether it was in her sight or not.

When he came back, there was no conversation about where he went, what he did during the time he was gone and why did he leave in the first place. She wouldn't ask and he wouldn't tell. Simple as that.

Yet, she couldn't help but feel distant from him. He was always so mysterious. Even one answer from him, might lead to ten more questions.

It could possibly be his own way of caring for her. No matter how twisted and bizarre it was. Perhaps he didn't want to burden her with his problems, whatever they might be. Or maybe he wanted to prove to her that he could take care of himself and her fears were justly proven wrong.

Regardless of how she felt for him, he always left her behind.

But she knew he would always return to her.

**4. Hesitation**

What was she doing here?

Her hand was hovering in the air, torn betwen knocking on the door and just leaving where it was. She grimaced, deciding this will the one hundredth fifty-two and (hopefully) last time she would be doing this stupid thing.

She raised her hand again to knock, but something held her back. What was it? This indescribable feeling rising in her chest.

_One more time,_ she thought determinedly, raising her hand for the one hundredth fifty-three time. She almost accomplished her feat when Kira Izuru's voice suddenly called from behind her.

" Matsumoto-san? What are you doing at the Third Division office?"

**5. Music To My Ears**

_Clink!_ It was a loud racket in his stilled office. Nevertheless, he had more important things to be worrying about than to listen to the sound of a bottle touching his desk.

He raised an eyebrow. She replied with one of her own. " What's this?" he asked.

_Twitch. _Her eyebrow dangerously quivered. " A bottle of sake."

" And what's the occasion?"

_Sigh. _The disappointment in her exhale was all the more audible. " It's your birthday," she told him. " Didn't you know?"

He shrugged carelessly. " I have no time for boring things like that."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _She poured her frustration into drumming her fingers across his desk. " Well, I do."

_Creak._ The door snapped closed behind her.

_Thump, thump _went his heart, suddenly very quick.

**6. Infatuated**

He didn't like the way some of the younger shinigamis would look at her. Especially at her chest.

It wasn't her fault that she was so beautiful and arousing. It was part of her character. She would smile, flirt and attract people towards her. She simply had a way with bringing out the good in others. Including him.

He longed for her. He wanted and needed her desperately. Without her, there wouldn't be a him.

The craving for her became his obsession. He longed to be close to her the way the other female shinigamis were close to her. He desired to laugh with her the way her drinking partners laughed with her. He wanted to be embraced like the way she held her kid Captain.

Nevertheless, she treated everyone the same. No more. No less.

Sometimes Gin wished for more. He wanted more of her smiles, more of her glares, more of her tears, more of her yells, more of her attention, more of her touches, more of her beauty. Just more of anything from her.

If only he knew how much she was willing to give him all those and more.

**7. Question**

" Do you hate me?" he asked unexpectedly.

As dumbfounded as she was, Matsumoto gave him a definite, " No."

Looking up at him, she frowned. He had that smirk on his face that meant that he had done something unpleasant. She sighed, placing her hands on her hips, like a mother ready to scold her child. " What did you do?"

" It's not what I _did_ do." He leaned forward, his breath tickling her lips. " It's what I am _about_ to do."

**8. Smile**

Everyone was scared of his smile. What kind of a guy would constantly smile like that? He smiled when he was scheming something devious. He smiled when he was downright angry. He smiled when he was upset that his plan didn't work. He smiled even when there was nothing to smile about.

It was a predator's smile, a smile that told you he was going to play with you until your last breath. It was sadistic, almost cruel. The words _torture_, _agony,_ _torment_, _suffering_ and _excruciation_ don't even come close in describing that horrible feeling when he is in a bad mood.

There was no one who liked his smile.

Except ... maybe her.

**9. Apology**

He paused, turning around to see her for what might be the last time. He gave her a sad smile, so unlike his usual shrewd smiles.

" I'm sorry." It was the last thing he said to her and it haunted her.

In her mind, she knew that he was now considered a traitor of the Soul Society. Yet in her heart, she couldn't help feeling more hungry for him, that wretched person who single-handedly ruined her life.

She wondered if he was sorry about betraying Soul Society or if he was sorry about leaving her behind again.

**10. Food For Thought**

He hated anything sweet. Candy, chocolate, the red bean paste buns, any kind of cakes in general, ice cream, cupcakes, muffins, anything that has even the tiniest amount of sugar in it, toffee, cookies, vanilla. Name anything sweet and it was on his avoid/hate list.

To his dismay, Matsumoto was particularly alarmed when she found out his animosity towards what is known as her favourite food group.

" Eh?! You don't like sweets?" she exclaimed, looking very shocked. " But - but, everyone likes sweets. There isn't a single person who's not supposed to like sweets."

" _I_ don't," he exasperatedly replied.

Gin wasn't all that surprised when he went into his office the next morning, only to find a piece of chocolate cake on his desk. And every morning afterwards, he continually received numerous hordes of sweets of different varieties on his desk.

He still hated anything sweet. The only time he makes an exception is when she brings something sweet for him.


	5. Eternity Within A Moment

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Yay! Another canon couple! This time, it's Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Hisana. Who could not love this couple? I find it so sweet that even Byakuya could fall in love. **

**Chapter 5 -** Eternity Within A Moment

**1. Rules And Regulations**

" You have responsibilites as the Head of the Kuchiki clan. Obligations that must be obeyed in order for Soul Society to be run properly."

He never wanted them to begin with.

" Do you know what shame you will bring upon the Kuchiki House if you chose to do this inexcusable act? Do you know what your dead father and mother will say to your absolute foolishness?"

He wouldn't know.

" Have you not an ounce of pride and dignity left? She is a commoner from Rukongai. Explain to me, Byakuya-dono, why you have fallen so low as to acknowledging, even _associating_, with that depraved human?"

It never occurred to them that he was human too.

" We cannot allow such a thing to happen. This is forbbiden in our clan. By breaking these duties that you knowingly accepted, it will prove that we, the Kuchiki noble family, are dishonourable!"

He didn't care.

He was going to marry Hisana if that was the last thing he'd do.

**2. Butterfly**

Kuchiku Byakuya was a lot like a butterfly. If you hold him too tightly, he might get hurt. If you hold him too lightly, he might fly away.

One night, she waited by the bridge. It was where they always unconditionnally meet.

He appeared as he usually does, silently and suddenly. " Hisana," he inclined his head towards her. The way he said her name brought comfortable shivers down her spine.

" Byakuya-sama." She turned towards him, giving a small smile like she always does. But this time, there was no joy for her in this meeting tonight. " I am sorry." She bowed low as a servant would to her master.

He slowly blinked. " And why is that?"

" I'm afraid we can no longer meet," she solemnly said, standing up straight to prove the magnitude of her words. " You are a noble and I am a commoner from Rukongai. You get in trouble for coming to see me and you deserve much better than someone like me." She gazed sincerely at him. " I appreciate all the things you have done for me, Byakuya-sama. I do not know how to repay you."

Suddenly, he bent down and embraced her, his lips already closed over hers. She froze, unable to move and her mind blank.

" Perhaps you can repay me this way," he murmured in her ear before he kissed her again.

It was like butterfly wings brushing across her skin.

**3. Unopened Letters**

He didn't know why he did it. Then again, he didn't know why he did the things he did anymore.

_Dearest Hisana,_

_I wrote this letter to tell you how much I loved you. How I cannot live without you. I desire to feel your lips against mine and to hold you my arms and never let go. I wish to feel your warmth, to hear your enchanting voice, to see you smile and to inhale your sweet fragrance one more time._

_Today, I found your sister. Rukia. One could swear that you both look similar. From the short time that we've met, she acts like you too. Quiet. Reserved. Stubborn. Graceful. Strong. I can see the close resemblance that the two of you share._

_Sometimes I look at the moon and wonder if you are watching me from above. Do you think of me as I think of you? It is a question that I am afraid that none shall be able to answer._

_Till we meet again,_

_Kuchiki Byakya_

He sealed the letter with the Kuchiki signet and placed it on the shelf next to where Hisana's picture was. He knew that the many letters he has placed there may never be opened and read.

**4. Exchange**

He'd always brought something for her. Whether it be flowers, a new kimono, a finely made ribbon, boxes of chocolates, jewllery or beautifully painted pictures of her.

She wanted to give him something back in return. So she tried making some sushi for him. The ingredients were easy for her to get and it was one her favourite foods. When she met with him that night, she blushingly handed him the sushi, wrapped in her somewhat bedraggled handkerchief.

At first, Byakuya said nothing, simply accepting the gift. Worried that he was offended by her shabby mess of a gift, Hisana began to stammer.

" S-sushi is all that I know how to make," she quickly said, avoiding his eyes. " And I know that I really didn't do a good job of it. I didn't have a lot money so I had to make it myself. I know it doesn't look that appetizing and I understand if you don't want to eat it, Byakuya-sama - "

" I like it." She looked up in amazement to see a small smile on his face. " Thank you."

Instead of only Byakuya receiving her present, Hisana received something just as good too.

**5. Still**

She stood there, the wind caressing her hair. Whether it was a trick to his eyes or not, the moonlight reflected off her face, illuminating it to a pale colour, bringing out the rosiness of her cheeks and the raven blackness of her eyes.

The sleeves of the ragged kinomo she wore, hovered in the air, as if she were flying. Flying into the moon and out of his reach.

Why, one might ask, was a noble doing in the filthiest streets of Rukongai? Even the people who lived there, despised living there. It was unlikely that the Head of the Kuchiki House would be walking in Rukongai in the middle of the night.

It was a mere stroke of luck that he wanted to get away from the pampered and perfect life he lived in. He decided that a nighttime stroll in the outskirts of Seireitei would be the best solution.

How fortunate he was that he did.

**6. Doctor, Doctor**

Hisana loved playing doctor. She loved taking care of others when they get wounded. Always smiling and being extra careful when she bandages another's injures, she would have made a great seated officer in the Fourth Division.

Another reason why she likes to play doctor is to take care of him. She knew how much Byakuya didn't like being in the Fourth Division. Whenever he got injured, she would be the one who kept an eye on him. Who else could do a better job than her when watching over her husband?

It was after a particular tough battle with some Hollows. Byakuya was forced to be restrained in his room as a barter for not spending the night over at the Fourth Division. So, Hisana was left to distract her husband from trying to escape from the room and start doing paperwork.

" Really, Byakuya-sama," she scolded him. " You shouldn't be moving. You are still recovering."

" I am fine," he insisted, attempting to sit up. He winced ever so softly as he accidentally aggravated his wounds.

Exasperated, Hisana rolled her eyes. " See? I told you not to move." She sighed, wondering if all men were like this. " Where does it hurt?" she inquired in a rather threatening tone.

At her obstinate look, he spoke in an unusual docile voice, admitting defeat to his wife. " My right hand."

Smiling, she took his hand and blessed it with a small peck on the back of it. The mystified look on his face was more than enough for her. " Where else does it hurt?" she asked.

Looking interestedly at the painting on the wall across from him, Byakuya answered, a faint pinkness tinting his cheeks. " My mouth feels rather - "

Before he could finish, Hisana had already sealed the distance between them with a kiss. When they finally broke apart, she grinned mischeviously.

" A doctor always knows."

**7. First**

The first time their eyes met, he knew she was the one.

The first time they made bodily contact was when she was giving him a tour of where she lived and she instinctively reached out and grabbed his hand to lead the way.

The first time she had smiled at him, that image never, not for once, left his mind.

The first time he explicitly showed anger, was the time someone had insulted her.

The first time they had an argument, he wondered if she hated him and it was the first time he had felt this raw and uncontrollable emotion that was known as fear.

The first time he attempted to write poetry was to impress her. And despite being born into a noble family, he didn't know much about writing poetry and it turned out he did an awful job of it. Nevertheless, she accepted it and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. It was the first time he knew his face could turn this red.

The first time he found out her name, he took every opportunity to say. Because 'Hisana' was too beautiful of a name not to be said.

**8. Tease**

It was irresistably fun to watch Byakuya work. So engrossed in the documents, he didn't notice she was analyzing him until he heard a muffled giggle.

" What is it?" he asked, glancing up at her.

She twirled a piece of her hair, pretending to dramatically observe him. " You look different," she finally said.

Byakuya raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. " Different?" he repeated.

" Uh huh." She casually bobbed her head, turning away from him to hide her smirk. How she loved baiting him. If she knew her husband, any second now, he would -

" I do not look appalling, do I?" A hint of alarm was in his voice.

Keeping her face straight, Hisana shrugged. " I don't know. It's a little hard to say." She tapped a finger to her lips as if she was pondering something. " Maybe it's something to do with your hair?" she suggested.

Automatically, his hand jumped to his hair. He had taken the kenseikan that symbolizes his rank as Head of the Kuchiki family, off due to the scalding weather they have been receiving. His long bangs swayed across his face, giving a more youthful and expressive appearance.

" If it displeases you, I will go and fix it." He made to stand up from his desk if Hisana hadn't playfully grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back down to his chair. She took the opportunity to kiss him on the nose.

" No, you look cuter this way."

**9. Differences Between Them And Him**

Men always lie, cheat and hurt others. That's how she always saw it. They used women for their own greedy purposes and once they were done, they disowned the women as if they were useless objects.

Her father had done it. Same with her stepfather. And same with the drunken man who ran over her and her sister. All men were like that. They cared for no one but for their selfish, disgusting selves.

But when he came into her life, he completely shattered her opinons on men.

He was unlike any man she had ever known. He seemed isolated and indifferent to others but inside, he was a kind and caring person. His eyes reflected worry for her when she twisted her ankle. His hands were composed as he steadied her after being rudely bumped by another. His cheeks burned as he presented flowers to her.

Confusion and uneasiness swirled in her mind. Could she trust him? Would he hurt her as soon as her hardened shell was gone?

Even when he offered to assist in her search, he did more harm than help. He distracted her without meaning to. She began seeing him in her dreams as well. She wanted to be with him so much that it clashed with her desire to find her sister.

She decided that she would hate him. He was only an interference in her search for her sister. If she hated him, she could finally concertrate on only finding her sister.

But if this was truly hatred, then why did she feel she was falling for him?

**10. Piece Of Heaven**

" Where are we going, Byakuya-sama?"

" You will see soon enough," he answered, leading her on to their destination. He could hardly keep in his excitement tonight. He fought hard to hide his contentment, though Hisana easily saw through his charade.

" What is with all this secrecy?" she asked, curious at this new side of her husband.

He didn't reply as he gently urged her forward, swinging a large, wooden door opened.

She gasped, awed by the beauty of the gardens before her eyes. The trees were lush green and the flowers thrived happily. The candlelight cast a soft light onto the flowers, allowing them to glow in a myriad of colours. Fireflies fluttered in the air, like stars appearing magically in front of her.

" It's beautiful, Byakuya-sama," she exclaimed, running over to the flowers to breathe in their lovely scent. " I never seen anything more lovely." She turned to him, smiling warmly at him. " Thank you."

But in his eyes, the garden and everything in it, paled in comparison to the most beautiful thing there, who happened to be in the centre of it all.


	6. Goodbye My Love

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Next up is Shiba Kaien and Shiba Miyako. I think these two deserve to have more recognition, even if they are minor characters in the series. Even in death, they make a great couple.**

**I will be going away for some time and won't be able to update until I come back. So please be patient with me. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I come back. Thank you very much for your reviews.**

* * *

**  
Chapter 6 -** Goodbye My Love

**1. Injuries**

He rubbed the stinging scratch on his cheek. It wasn't that painful but it irritated the heck out of him. He had other things to worry about than to be worrying about that bothersome laceration.

" My, my. That's a nasty cut you have there."

Before he could turn around, a wet cloth smeared against his cheek. It felt nice to have something cool against the wound. When the cloth was removed from his face, he was able to see who it was.

" All better, Kaien-fukutaichou?" Miyako kindly asked.

" Y-yeah," he stuttered, massaging his cheek. " You aren't hurt, are you?"

" No. I'm fine. But it seems that many others have been injured." She stood up, turning her head to where the other shinigami being tended. " I better go and check up on them. Don't agitate your cut too much," she cautioned as a mother would, before leaving.

He decided he was going get injured more often.

**2. Nighttime Thoughts**

She often stayed up late at night, just watching him sleep. His hair was scattered across his pillow and his chest moved rhymthically up and down.

It was hard to believe that the gruff and rugged vice-captain of the Thirteen Division could have such a peaceful expression on his face. Of course, she's the only one who had the privilege to see it more than others.

Only a few years has passed since they have been married, yet it seemed like only a few weeks. Time passed by quickly when she was with him.

He was like a big watchdog. He would growl and snarl at anyone who dared get close to her with ill intentions but he was lovable and thrived in the company of others. And he would be extra adorable in her presence, the presence of his master.

Kaien mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over, unconsciously snuggling up next to her like an enormous puppy. She took this chance to kiss him on the forehead and embraced him tightly.

It seems like nothing could possibly go wrong.

**3. Happiness**

When they go on missions in Rukongai, Kaien is always sure to go to the orphanages. As soon as the Hollows were destroyed, he would immediately go and visit children of all ages.

At times, Kaien was like a kid. He played tag with the children, allowed them jump on his back for piggy back rides, gave the children candy, if he had any with him and simply treated them like normal human beings.

He told her before, that no child deserves to be lonely and hungry, trapped in a miserable life. He was one of the fortunate ones, born into the Shiba family. So, it was his goal to make sure that every child he sees is happy.

If children was what he made happy, she hoped that she can bear him as many children as he wanted some day.

**4. Regret And Forgiveness**

It was his inability to protect his squad that lead to this. He never felt this helpless and pathetic. And in the end, his weakness led to Miyako being badly wounded, as well as a quarter of his division.

He decided to go and visit her. It was the least he could do to get rid of some of the guilt he had. But when he entered the Fourth Division, only more guilt wallowed him up.

Each bandage across her beautiful face made him wince. Even after he had handed her the get-well flowers, he simply stood there beside her bed. He wanted to apologize to her in words but couldn't seem to find the right ones.

" What would you like to speak to me about, Kaien?" Miyako asked suddenly, startling him out of his thoughts. He was too busy gaping at her like a fish to realize that she had called him without including a suffix in his name.

" How did you know?"

" Why else would you still be standing here for?"

**5. Second Sister**

" Why is Miyako-nee-chan coming to live with us?"

" Well, why not? She likes coming here."

" I know that. But she can come here whenever she wants."

Kaien scratched the back of his head in frustration. How to explain to a kid about marriage and falling in love with the most wonderful woman he has ever met? " Think of having another big sister around in the house," he explained carefully.

Ganju frowned thoughtfully until he suddenly made a face. " No! I don't want another sister!" he yelled.

" What?!" He was flabberghasted, especially since he knew how much Ganju liked Miyako. " Why not?"

" That means we're going to have another Kuukaku." The terrified look on his face was enough to scare even Kaien. " Do you know how violent and mean she is?

If only he could warn his kid brother that his violent and mean sister was right behind him.

**6. Cause And Effect**

In the morning, when he greeted her with an enthusiastic grin and a huge " Good morning, Miyako-san!", she would return a friendly " Aren't you cheerful today, Kaien-fukutaicho?"

As soon as he opened his mouth to brag about how he just defeated the big and scary Hollow, she had already congratulated him on his victory.

His vice-captain armband happened to be lopsided after a fight one day. So she took the liberty to straighten it for him and lightly scold him for not wearing it properly.

He blushed when she kissed him on the cheek in thanks for saving her from the Hollows.

Tweaking his nose became one of her favourite habits after she found out his nose was very tweak-able.

When she found out about the bitter-tasting, steaming beverage that humans call "coffee", she quickly brought them back to Seireitei for him to try. And boy, did he get addicted to it.

If any man was stupid enough to flirt with her, they should be ready to face a very jealous and angered Kaien.

When he handed her a ring and asked if she would marry him, she laughed while crying and said yes.

**7. Promenade of Death**

They say if one lovebird dies, its mate is sure to follow.

Which was exactly how Kaien felt when Miyako was killed. Whether it was tomorrow, a few weeks, months or even years later from now. He knew that he would die and join her.

But not before he extracted revenge on the Hollow who took his beloved and so many of his subordinates. So much blood ... so much pain ... so much grief ... so much death.

When they found the Hollow, he wondered if it ever did regret doing what it did. After all, Hollows are bounded by their feelings of despair, hatred and attachment to either someone or something. He asked and it replied that it did regret killing and eating all those shinigami.

Followed by an ironic laughter.

For Kaien, he couldn't remember much of the details that happened afterwards. He was lost in a fury of limbs, blood and tentacles, ripping, screaming, clawing, pursuing, slashing. He briefly saw Kuchiki Rukia's frightened face, the deadly gleam from his Captain's sword posed to kill and a sword through his own chest.

All locked into this cruel cycle of the never-ending night.

**8. Reason**

She was hardly seen without a smile. It was a soft, gentle smile that made one want to smile right back, no matter how miserable or upset they were. It was simply an irresistable smile.

But what most people don't realize is that her smiles are fake. The reason she smiles is to hide the pain and pretend that everything is all right. If she smiles, people will be happy too. She couldn't stand seeing another in anguish. So she smiled.

It was her own way to deal with the lost comrades and people she was unable to save. Whenever she was sad, she would smile. Because why display helplessness and fear? It would show that she was weak.

Somehow, he was able to see through all her lies. He managed to shatter all her barriers and rebuilt them with care.

It never occurred to her that her real smiles are only reserved for him.

**9. Taking Turns**

" Take care, all right?" was what he would always say before she left on a mission.

" I'll keep that in mind," was what she would always reply to his uneasiness.

And it turns out, there was nothing for him to worry about. She would come back from each mission with success and usually not with many injuries. And he would be able to breathe in relief.

The same thing would happen if he was the one to go on a mission.

" Don't be reckless," was what she would always say while glaring at him to make him promise that he won't do something stupid.

" Yes, Miyako. You know I always do," was what he would always respond as he fended off her fierce look.

And it turns out, there was nothing for her to worry about. He would come back from each mission with triumph and with hardly any scratches. And she would stop staring at the clock that seemed to tick very slowly.

**10. Home**

She grew up in the twentieth district of Rukongai, which was quite fortunate of her, compared to those living in the lower districts. Her father had died when bandits attacked the village and her mother merely abandoned her not too long afterwards. She had to do what she could to survive. Soon, she discovered she had spiritual energy and she became a shinigami.

Determinedly, she worked her way through the Thirteenth Division, earning respect and admiration from many. No one was surprised when she was promoted to Third Seat.

At that time, she believed through perseverance and patience, she would be able to find a home with a strong roof and a warm fireplace. Not the shabby, make-shift house she had to make when she moved to Seireitei. A _real _home.

It was raining that day, forcing her to stay over at his house for the night. It was strange, being inside his house. The servants were friendly (in Koganehiko and Shiruganeniko's case, a bit too much) and his family seemed to accept her (his younger sister was accusing him as to why he brought such a pretty girl back home).

The Shiba household had a very homely and pleasant feel to it. There was plenty of food, plenty of laughs and plenty of exuberance to pass around. No one was left out and no one took all the spotlight.

She would come visit every so often. And they loved it when she did.

That's when she realized that her home didn't need a strong roof or a warm fireplace. All she needed was Kaien because her home was with him.


	7. Be In My Heart

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**The lazy captain and strict vice-captain. The ever adorable couple, Kyoraku Shunsui and Ise Nanao. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Cherrie.Checkaz. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**Chapter 7 -** Be In My Heart

**1. Desk Of Doom**

On Ise Nanao's desk, one can find the most interesting and bizarre things there.

For instance, at first glimpse, you can immediately see the mountain stacks of paper on top of the desk. In the only possibly distinguishable area of the desk, there were brushes, inks, stamps and what looked suspiciously like an empty sake bottle.

If you opened the first drawer to the right, you may find an extra pair of glasses (you can never too many of those), spare brushes, notebooks and more paper. As strange as it sounds, a straw hat can be seen stuffed into the very corner of the drawer.

The next drawer, the one on the left, had a few sewing needles and threads of different colours. A package of bandages, hangover medicine and sakura petals were all overshadowed by a rare picture of her and him together.

The bottom and final drawer was known as the "Drawer of No-Return". What went in stayed there. Such as love notes, dead flowers, dirty shoes, an empty shampoo bottle, a pillow, a couple of candlesticks, a broken leg of a chair, flowery hair clips, his diary and other unfortunate items that found their way in there.

It makes one wonder who's desk it really is.

**2. One Vice Captain Please**

He was sitting at his desk staring idly at the door, wondering which candidate for the position of vice captain for the Eighth Division would be next.

The previous vice captain collapsed due to too much work. Shunsui took pity on the young man, transferring him to another division that was more stress-free.

His successor did manage to cope with the paperwork, though she quit after one week, unable to stand the heavy smell of alcoholic beverages.

The fourteenth vice captain was a timid, naive girl, who either fainted or ran away everytime he attempted to flirt with her. Which was everytime he saw her.

Intelligent and efficient, the twenty-third vice captain seemed like the ideal vice captain. But he was clueless as to why Shunsui requested him to do trivial duties, such as plucking sakura petals and setting them aside for who-knows-what reasons.

So here he was, waiting to chose his one hundred thirty-eighth vice captain. He needed someone who could handle three times more work expected of a vice captain, tolerable to sake, able to withstand his dalliance, do the trivial duties without much question and many more of his weird requirements. Did such a person exist?

" Excuse me, Kyoraku-taichou." The third seat officer stood at the doorway. " A inquirer, Ise Nanao, is here for her interview ..."

**3. Euphoric Bliss**

Sleeping. It was his favourite pasttime.

He could sleep anywhere anytime. He slept during classtime. He could be found sleeping on the streets, whether it was morning, afternoon or night. Who knows how many times General Yamamoto-Genryusai caught him nodding off in captain meetings. Many of his subordinates found him snoring away in his office, sprawled in positions they didn't know was possible with a desk.

It was an absolute mystery as to what Kyoraku Shunsui dreamed about. What fantasy could make him smile and sigh like a fool? What nightmare could be so terrifying that even one of the first captains in Seireitei quivered in terror?

But no one realized that he dreamed of piercing eyes reflecting off a set of glasses, hair tied in a bun as tight as methodical as her personality and hands so slender and gentle it made him wince everytime she was forced to abuse them in battle.

He visualized seeing her wearing something more colourful and less stiff than her usual dreary uniform. Sake never tasted sweeter as she served it to him, even though he knew in real life she would rather dump the sake (along with him) into the nearest river. His heart stopped when she seductively leaned forward, long untamed hair dangling above his face, only for him to wake up in disappointment.

When his dreams did actually become reality, Shunsui decided that sometimes reality was better than dreams.

**4. One-Of-A-Kind Nanao Type**

There are different types of loveliness and cuteness. It's quite a hassle to figure out exactly what kind you are.

She, for sure, wasn't the shy type. She wouldn't blush and stutter if her best friend, also the Captain of the Tenth Division, snuck up behind her. That type was more suitable for Hinamori Momo.

Definitely not the silent beauty. That was reserved only for Kurotsuchi Nemu. Nanao hasn't even heard fifty words come out her mouth yet.

The dangerous classification was for Soi Fon. Maybe even Retsu Unohana. Cool and calm, those two knew how to kill with just one glance while still making every head turn.

Only Kotetsu Isane and her sister Kiyone, could achieve the natural class of beauty. Even Kuchiki Rukia fit into this category.

Matsumoto Rangiku and Shihouin Yoruichi was the type most girls would die to be: gorgeous, charming, big-breasted and downright fun to be with. Who wouldn't want to be a Matsumoto or a Yoruichi?

So exactly what type was she? She could be considered the scholarly type or the brainy type. But that was the boring type. Who would want to be that type?

Or maybe she was the one-of-a-kind Nanao type as Shunsui had claimed?

**5. Through The Looking Glasses**

What did Ise Nanao look like without her glasses? It was a question that boggled his mind for ages. The only people who has seen her without her glasses didn't live to tell the tale as Nanao only takes off her glasses when extremely irritated. So if he managed to make her angry enough, he would see her without her glasses, despite the consequences.

And that's what he did. He did everything he could to get her angry. His antics ranged from getting excessively drunk and retching on the documents to intentionally allowing himself to get caught trying to peek at her bathing to even showing up unexpectedly at the Shinigami Women's Association to bother her.

Matters finally came to an end when she demanded why he was doing this. When he told her his desire, she raised an eyebrow.

"_That_ was what made you annoy me this entire time?" If looks could kill, he would be dead a thousand times, all in different painful ways. He tried to explain himself but she had already taken off her glasses and thrust them onto his face.

He had a glimpse of hazel eyes flecked with forest green, smooth skin that he never took notice before and a face of an angelic figure before he vision was overwhelmed with bright colours and shapes. A second later, she plucked her glasses from her nose and placed them back on her face in rapid succession.

" There. You had your wish," she dryly said, her back facing him as she walked away.

Mouth still gaping like a fish, he gave a squeaky whine. " Wait, Nanao-chan!"

**6. Impressions**

She made a note the first time they met.

_Flirteous, sleeps a lot, rugged, smells like sake, contineously refers to "Nanao-chan" instead of proper name, has many queer hobbies ... weird._

The brush and the ink went overtime after she first witness him in battle.

_Powerful, deadly, skillful, amazing, incredible, swift, stunning, dangerous, fascinating, alert, intriguing, impressive, vigorous, cunning, proficient, talented, adept, keen, strong, calm, agile, brillant, vigilant, enthusiatic, responsive, extraordinary  
_

Mountains of papers flew unnoticed as Nanao wrote down on word repeatedly to describe her frustration.

_Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy! Lazy!_

There are many other detailed remarks written about him, both good and bad. What a pleasant surprise it was for Shunsui when he read the part about him being a good kisser.

**7. Persuasion**

" Nanao-chan ..."

" Not now."

" But Nanao-chan ..."

" What did I just say?"

" Please?"

" Later."

" How late is later?"

" I have a lot of work to do."

" You always have a lot of work to do."

" And you always have none."

" Just for a moment?"

" Kyoraku-taichou ..."

" Just one?"

" Really, a captain shouldn't be asking that sort of thing to his vice captain ..."

Shunsui grinned in victory as he exposed his puckered lips towards her. During this entire conversation, she never once said "no" to his request.

**8. Know-It-All**

" Something is different about you, Nanao-chan." He frowned thoughtfully at her. " Did you change your shampoo again?"

Nanao didn't bother looking up. " If I did, you'd be the first to know." She was slightly pleased that he did notice the faint strawberry scent wafting down from her hair.

He cocked his head to a side, staring at the glittering circlet at her earlobe. " You're wearing the earrings I gave you," he exclaimed.

" Well, they were collecting dust."

" And you're wearing the necklace too!"

She touched the gold chain around her neck, barely noticeable as it was hidden underneath her collar. How he noticed it was an enigma.

" Why, I don't believe it," he breathed fervently, almost nose to nose with her. " Nanao-chan, you're wearing makeup!"

Normally, she hated putting on cosmetics. The lipstick made her lips feel puffy and the tiny amount of eye shadow felt heavy on her eyelids. She must have poked herself in the eye a hundred times while trying to put mascara on. But today, she'll make an exception.

" What's with the sudden change, Nanao-chan?"

She finally looked at him with a disapproving gaze. " Don't you know what day it is today?"

Agaped, he grabbed her hands. " It isn't your birthday, is it?"

Nanao rolled her eyes. He managed to notice every single detail about her but failed to remember his own birthday.

**9. Housewife**

Ise Nanao would have made a great housewife.

She can cook, clean and keep the house in order. She can handle her husband and their children, making sure that none of them go out of line. She can sew her husband's straw hat and flowered haori whenever they get ripped. She can make sure the children don't find her husband's secret sake stash.

She knows which healthy foods to buy and which (sake) not to buy. She has a beautiful voice for singing lullabies, yet she mostly uses her voice for yelling at her husband. Any spider, cockroach or her husband stupid enough to annoy her was met with a heavy book.

Nanao really would have made a great housewife.

If only she didn't make her husband the househusband.

**10. Second Nature**

It was natural for him to worry about her. After all, this was the same woman who jumped off the Shrine of Penitence when _he_ jumped off to catch his sake bottle.

For every wound she received in battle, he berated himself for not doing a better job protecting her. Then he would "help" her, wrapping more than enough bandages on her injuries or attempting to lessen the paperwork for her. If she receives as much as a paper cut, he would storm to the paper making store and demand why their paper is so sharp.

On more than one occasion, Nanao would be in the presence of another man. That's when he would spy on the two, waiting for the man to do something unchaste. And if he did, he would find two blades casually resting under his chin.

He was most worried after she declared she would follow him in his and Ukitake's attempt to save Kuchiki Rukia. They were possibly going to fight against General Yamamoto-Genryusai and every other captain. It would be a battle of monsters and he would hate to drag her into it. His fears were confirmed as Nanao staggered under a mere glance of the Captain of the 1st Division.

Sometimes, Shunsui thought that Nanao deserved someone better than him, someone who could protect her more effectively. But when she smiled at him, amidst her bandages, he realized she only wanted to be protected by him.


	8. What Binds Us Together

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Well, here's the last chapter. (sobs) It was such much fun writing this and now I have to say goodbye. Thank you to all my reviewers, new and old. This story couldn't have survived without you. Many thanks to Cherrie.Checkaz, Toblerone3, wohaitatsuo, fireblazie and the many others who reviewed this fic. Thanks for putting up with me. **

**And it just has to be Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, the two main protagonists of Bleach, in this grand finale. Who could not love the chemistry between these two? From the beginning to end, this is my favourite pairing in Bleach. And I hope you like it too.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 -** What Binds Us Together 

**1. Grand Opening**

He shouldered Zangetsu as he prepared to leave the underground. He never felt more stronger, more ready to rescue Rukia from Soul Society. " I'm off, Yoruichi-san," he called over his shoulder.

" Wait." The violet-haired beauty had her arms crossed, as if something was bothering her. Or she was just irritated at his lack of sense. " You can't just walk out like that."

A frown marred across his face. " Why not?"

She knowingly wagged a finger at him. " Don't you know heroes need to have a dramatic introduction when saving the damsel in distress?" Yoruichi said, making him fall to the ground in exasperation. " Here." She handed him a tentouken, some sort of cloak. " This will help."

He sighed, accepting the cloak and flinging it over his shoulders. Even heroes need a flashy entrance once in a while.

**2. Beauty**

To Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia wasn't pretty.

Compared to some people and shinigami, like Orihime, Matsumoto or Yoruichi, Rukia wasn't pretty. She didn't have the well-refined curves as they have. Her voice is deep and more brusque, not soft and feminine. Her attitude was boyish, leaping at the chance to pick fights or just to pick a fight with him, rather than to solve it with words (she does use words. Just mean ones).

She hated makeup and called it "an absolutely waste of time". She wears dresses not because they make a girl look more ladylike but they are cozy and hug around her just right. She refuses to wear jewellery, saying they weight too much and drag her down in a battle.

As Ichigo had said before, he didn't think Rukia was pretty.

He thought she was beautiful.

**3. Ichigo**

" So, Kuchiki-san, you like Ichigo?"

She nearly choked on the straw she was drinking through. Painfully swallowing the remaining juice, Rukia quickly smiled at her. " What are you talking about, Mahana-san? Why would I like Ichigo?"

" You know what I am talking about," Mahana winked. " Besides, who _wouldn't_ like Ichigo?"

Rukia laughed a fake laugh. " Yeah. Who wouldn't."

Really. Who wouldn't. Kurosaki Ichigo was your typical guy: he was rude, swears a lot, picks fights with other people, sensitive on the inside and cold on the outside. He's her fellow shinigami, protector of Karakura Town, ally to Soul Society, friend to some, comrade to many, abnormality to others and ...

There were no words to describe her feelings for him. Whether it was love, friendship or merely something in between, she aimed to keep it the way it was. At least for now. With the arrancar and Aizen on the move, the less she worries about, the better.

" Oi Rukia." The very subject on her mind approached with his ever present frown. In his hands, was a small basket full of something red and delicious-looking." Do you like Ichigo?" he abruptly asked.

" What?!" she spluttered. Now this was just getting weirder. Ichigo doesn't just go up to you and ask you if you liked Ichigo - Wait. Did he just asked if she liked _Ichigo_?

" What did you say again?"

" It's strawberries," he explained with an annoyed expression on his face, thrusting the basket into her hands. " Strawberries are a type of fruit that grow a lot during this time of year. So?" he asked, watching her take a tentative bite. " Do you like it?"

" Yeah," she smiled. " I like Ichigo."

**4. Unawareness**

He didn't realize that today that started like any other, would end so much differently.

He didn't realize that tiny girl emerging out of thin air from his wall, was at least ten times older than him and was as deadly and sharp as the sword she now handled.

He didn't realize he would actually find amusement in watching this inattentive shinigami try to stuff a straw through the small hole where the straw was suppose to go through. Instead, she poked a hole at the side of the box and watched dumbfoundedly as all the juice flowed out of it.

He didn't realize that stupid fortune cookie he just ate would have a slip of paper that said something like " _Your romance life will begin in the smallest forms. Beware of foretold violence and unexpected awards._"

He didn't realize that midnight would become his favourite time to spend with her because it was torn right between yesterday and tomorrow.

He didn't realize how happy she was to see him fly above the bridge, so heroic and dashing, and all the more happier she was when they started arguing over the silliest thing. Just like how they used to.

He didn't realize that she was very insistent and demanding about her sleeping arrangements so she could sleep in his closet again.

He didn't realize her kisses were so wildly passionate, leaving him breathless and wanting more.

He didn't realize her brother was watching them from behind and planning a whole lecture for him the next morning about behaving in that sort of matter in front of his sister.

**5. Water, Water Everywhere**

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The leaking of the tap drove her crazy. And by the furrow of his brow, Rukia could tell that Ichigo didn't like it either.

She crossed her arms, hoping it would stop. But it didn't. It just kept dripping and dripping, its racket as loud as an elephant stomping through a field of tin cans. Unable to suppress her impatience any longer, Rukia stormed over to the sink. She twisted and turned the stupid tap, though the water continued oozing as if nothing. In fact, it began to flow faster.

" I'll turn it off for you," Ichigo said, walking over to her, placing his hand casually over hers in the attempt to shut the water off.

Thankfully that her face was not facing him, Rukia quickly retort in anger. " I'm fine! I can do it by myself!"

" You're not doing it right." He leaned over, his muscular chest pressing against her back. Rukia nearly sighed in exasperation. Was he _that_ oblivious to his situation and his posture?!

Anyways, Renji and the others did interrupt them and afterwards, they were chased by the water dolls and their masters, Ho and Ban. Nevertheless, Rukia wished that she and Ichigo could remain in that awkward position a little bit longer.

**6. Confession**

She regarded him with an amused expression on her face. " That wasn't my first."

" What?!" Her expression grew more gleeful as his grew more envious. " Who?" he demanded.

Rukai shrugged. " Not telling."

" Renji?" he accused.

" Nope."

" It isn't ... it isn't Byakuya, is it?" he asked, his face horrified.

She kicked him in the shin. " No you idiot!"

" Then who is it?!"

She was having too much fun watching him splutter to tell him that she actually kissed him when he was asleep.

**7. These Little Hands**

All her life she has never seen anything more beautiful than these little hands.

When she was younger, living in Rukongai, all children's hands are dirtied, rough and unkempt. Even when she moved to Seireitei to become a Shinigami, the hands she saw may be clean on the outside but they were covered in filth and blood. Her own hands were smeared with the red drops of a murderer and the corruption of Hollows.

These hands now that hooked itself around her fingers were delicate and pure. No stain or blemish marked them. They grabbed her own hand, examining it and squeezing it in its tiny fist.

Rukia smiled and gently lifted up her son. His hair was as aflamed as his father's but his eyes, clear and midnight black, were much like his mother's. She loved him from first sight, even though she didn't with his father.

This hands, one day, might have the power to give life or take it away just as easily. Would he have a healer's touch, like Auntie Orihime? Or perhaps would he follow more after his uncle, Byakuya, the skillful and deadly warrior?

She bestowed another kiss on his forehead. Now wasn't the time to think of such things. Just being able to hold him, sing to him, spoil him with hugs and kisses and tell him all the adventures his daddy and mommy went through, was more than enough for Rukia.

**8. First The Worst**

What they called a casual meeting between friends, everyone else called it a date. Just a trip to the local mall to to satisfy Rukia's curiosity as to why the girls in their class talk so much about it.

There were plenty of _"What's this? - What's that? - Look at this - Wahhh! It moved! - Buy this, Ichigo - Stop dragging me around."_ followed by a chorus of his own _"That's not for sale - Don't touch that - Stop running like the idiot you are - Are you even listening to me?! - Come back here!"_

Rukia stood at each store, pressing her face against the glass opening, looking in wonderment at the arrangements displayed there. She would gasp and point excitedly, jabbing him with thousands of questions before bounding away to the next window. Anything seen was grabbed by her, examined thoroughly and tossed carelessly back when she lost interest in it.

Watching over her was worst than looking after a four-year-old with a major craving for ice cream and chocolate. Not to mention the constant stares they were receiving and the muffled whispers of the two of them being such a cute couple.

As the saying goes, _first the worst ... second the best._ Which meant that he can only hope that their second date would be better than the first.

**9. Guardian Angel**

When he first thought of what angels were, he expected them to have a golden halo hanging above their heads, singing beautifully and playing a harp and with great, white wings billowing behind at their backs.

He had his childish dreams crushed when he first met her.

There was no halo hanging above her head (except maybe some red horns if he squinted hard enough). Her singing was horrible, maybe as bad as his dad singing in the shower and who needs a harp when she's got a zanpakuto? She doesn't need wings to fly, but sometimes, Ichigo can see a faint outline of feathers coming from her back as she leaps into the air as if one with it.

Angels aren't suppose to swear or be violent. Angels aren't suppose to kick boys in places that shouldn't be kicked. Angels aren't suppose to cheat and copy off someone else's test. And angels most certainly aren't suppose to fall in love with orange-haired, fight-loving, shinigami-turned delinquents.

Then again, Rukia isn't your average angel.

**10. Metamorphosis  
**

It began with unfamiliarity.

She saved his life and his family. He saved her from the Hollow by taking all her powers. He felt that he owed something to her for saving his and his family's lives and she felt that she owed him for completely shattering his once "normal" life.

It turned into an alliance.

He could have swore that his heart jumped out of his chest in shock when he saw her standing before him in the classroom in her brand new uniform. She smiled sweetly at him before she held out her hand in what seemed like a friendly gesture but had death threats written on her palm.

Then, it became partnership.

For the first time in his career of being a substitute shinigami, he fought not for someone else or for the sake of protecting someone close to him. It was for himself. It was his revenge. The monster that stole his mother's soul away, bringing grievance upon his family and him too.

She didn't pester him with questions. She understood that he needed time and when he was ready, she would listen. But until then, she would wait patiently. She even had a chance to hold him while she thought he was unconscious.

It grew into friendship.

Two months passed so quickly for him. Their classmates were used to see the two of them hang on, wondering if they were dating or not. Some people claim they might disappear for long periods of time, doing who-knows-what, then reappearing, following their lame excuse of "going to the bathroom".

One day, she was taken away from him. By her older brother. And he was helpless, crushed by one blow. As he laid there, in a pool of his blood, his thoughts only went towards her. Even when she was about to walk towards death, she saved him.

At first, he thought the only reason he went to Soul Society was to repay Rukia for saving him those months ago and defeat her brother for the humiliation he received. But the longer he spent in Soul Society, fighting each battle with his sole thoughts on her, shedding blood for her sake and overwhelming anyone who stood in his way, he was now convinced that he was fighting not just for to save her, not just for that debt he owed her, not just to triumph over her brother, but to relinquish Rukia's tears.

Now, it was what Urahara called the friends-to-lovers relationship.

After returning from Soul Society, he didn't pine for her. It did, however, felt like a piece was missing in his puzzle. Not that he wasn't complaining too much about it. He still had Chad, Orihime, Ishida - and Kon, as much as he hated to say. But after going through all those life-and-death situations, high school life seemed so boring. When he finally tasted the tinge of battles again, it didn't have the same comparison as it did when he was with her.

What a shock he had when she appeared on the window still of his school. So shocked, he couldn't find the words to say hello as he did with the other shinigami who came along ... or even pluck up the courage to say her name.

He half-expected her to do her usual greeting of fake smiles and a girly curtsey to the class explaining her appearance. But he didn't expect her to land a kick across his face and slap him a few times.

Yelling at her, she had already taken off with him, dragging him in his shinigami form, even making him give her piggyback ride! She forced him to confront his worst fears, to fight back and to be stronger until he can conquer those fears. To hold his head high even in the face of defeat. _"That's the kind of man you have been in my heart, Ichigo!"_ Her words rang in his ears, sinking in and giving him the strength and confidence that he needed all along. Only Rukia knew what to say to him to revert him back into his normal, vigorous self.

At this point, their affiliation has evolved into what people would call love.

It wasn't the mushy, always-kissing or always-hugging kind of love. It was more like they are still best friends but more intimate and closer to the point where their souls were connected, intertwined. Yes, they have their differences. Yes, they have quite the age gap. And yes, she was a shinigami while he was a human.

But like the ugly duckling or the diminutive caterpillar, they evolved - from strangers, to classmates, to comrades, to friends and finally, to the amazing couple that they are now. They went through both good and bad times during the time they've met. The fun, memorable times and certainly the expected ones too. They laughed, cried, argued and interacted.

They simply lived.

Isn't that what life was all about?


End file.
